Un dulce inicio
by Luna Sol Nocturno
Summary: Recopilación para la participación al Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017. Promp: (Mutual) Masturbation.
1. Honeymoon

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un dulce inicio**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017**

 **por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Honeymoon**

Antes incluso de abrir los ojos sabía que había algo distinto en su entorno, el colchón era algo más blando de lo normal y las sabanas tenían un toque áspero que las de su casa no poseían, por no hablar de que el sol le daba por la derecha y no por la izquierda. Se giró buscando huir de la luz solar y entonces se encontró con Levy; salia del cuarto de baño, secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla y totalmente ajena a que él estaba al fin despierto.

Lo que le impidió saltar sobre ella como un neandertal era el brillo de la delicada banda de metal oscuro en uno de sus dedos.

Los recuerdos de las ultimas veinticuatro horas le inundaron de golpe.

Los preparativos.

La ceremonia.

El desastroso viaje en tren.

No recordaba nada sobre como había conseguido llegar al hotel, mucho menos a la cama donde estaba, pero por la ropa que no tenia encima alguien había pasado un rato muy divertido desnudandole.

-Buenos días, señora Redfox.

* * *

Justa pero llego a la semana grande del fandom, no descarto cambios más adelante.

Nos leemos el 25 de agosto con Keep Quiet ^^


	2. Keep Quiet

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un dulce inicio**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017**

 **por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **Keep Quiet**

-Buenos días, señora Redfox.

Levanto la vista al momento, sobre la cama del hotel el Dragon Slayer la miraba con hambre y eso hizo que bajara la toalla de su pelo a los pechos; la corta risa que emitió consiguió que se ofuscara, sabia de lo vergonzosa que podía llegar a ser con respecto a su cuerpo y por eso mismo no dejaba de meterse con ella en ese sentido.

Se acerco a la cama mientras él se recolocaba sobre el colchón, la mirada de admiración no la paso desapercibida y eso fue lo que la dio el valor suficiente para dejar caer la toalla y gatear sobre la cama hasta llegar donde estaba.

-Buenos días, Gajeel -la expresión de sorpresa casi la hizo reír-. Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche por qué yo me he aburrido un poco.

Deslizo la uña del dedo indice por el camino de oscuro pelo que se escondía bajo los calzoncillos que le había respetado.

Las manos del mago salieron disparadas hacia sus caderas y las esquivo por poco, el gruñido fue una clara advertencia pero al ponerle una de sus delicadas manos sobre el pecho y empujar se sometió sin dar ningún tipo de protesta adicional; lo cual era muy bueno para sus planes.

-Me debes nuestra primera noche como casados.

Acto seguido metió la mano bajo los calzoncillos antes de rodearle y empezar a bombear.

-D-U-L-C-E-I-N-I-C-I-O-

El Dragon Slayer de Hierro se arqueo con un gruñido grave y ronco, ella tenia razón, aunque estaban recién casados lo cierto era que llevaban cerca de dos años como una pareja reclamada; el rito humano había sido una consecuencia de su repentino embarazo.

El hambre sexual de su pareja por él había sido la parte más interesante de descubrir sobre su nueva condición.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás al notar la cálida y húmeda caricia sobre su falo.

No podía ser cierto.

-¡Levy!

Se sentó en la cama, el instinto de complacer y satisfacer tronando en sus venas junto con la vergüenza y en este caso consiguió atraparla contra su torso.

La beso como si fuera lo único que necesitara para vivir.

-¿Quieres satisfacerme? -murmuro tras separase.

-Sí -gruño deseoso-, siempre, ya lo sabes.

-Entonces deja que siga, aunque tendrás que mantener la calma.

Se aferro al cabecero tomando aire, su lengua y su boca sobre su piel eran una de las cosas que más temía.

Y que más disfrutaba.

* * *

Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	3. (Mutual) Masturbation

Notas: No quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido. Imagen de portada por Rboz.

 **Un dulce inicio**

 **para Gajevy Love Love Fest 2017**

 **por Luna Sol Nocturno**

 **.**

 **(Mutual) Masturbation**

Siguió el aroma hasta la puerta de los baños, técnicamente no era mixto pero en más de una ocasión girar el cartel para que pusiera "ocupado" lo convertía en ello; tras la remodelación de la parte exterior del gremio ya no era tan usado y resultaba mucho más privado que otras zonas del monstruoso edificio. Se deslizo en la humeante estancia girando el pequeño cartel para evitar interrupciones antes de desnudarse, su objetivo estaba en una de las pequeñas bañeras del fondo, el pelo azul desparramado por el borde mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Totalmente desprevenida a lo que tenia planeado.

Empezó por acunar el pequeño cráneo femenino, bajando los dedos hasta la nuca para retirar la toalla y empezar a masajear.

El suave gemido le arranco una sonrisa.

Añadió la otra mano en suaves presiones circulares alrededor de los hombros lo que hizo que se recolocara con una sonrisa, por supuesto que no estaba dormida y sí muy receptiva a sus atenciones.

Siguió bajando, sin pausa, haciendo que su pareja se arqueara hasta mostrar los tensos pezones por encima del agua, en el momento en que dirigió las manos allí se separo yendo al otro fondo de la bañera con una mirada llena de hambre.

Sonrió metiéndose en la bañera, el desafío de su escapada haciendo que su dragón se interesara por lo que ella tenia planeado.

.

Levy se maravillo cuando el Dragon Slayer entro poco a poco al agua, estaba exhibiéndose, dejando que observara como su musculatura se movía, salvo que sus planes eran muy distintos a los de él; se movió hasta subirse sobre su regazo con cuidado, le sentía duro y listo lo cual era uno de sus objetivos cuando preparo la sensual escena.

-Esto es nuevo -murmuro metiendo el rostro contra su cuello-, lo cual es agradable.

-¿No te intriga ni un poco?

-Depende de como lo veas -se acomodo llevando los brazos sobre el borde de la bañera.

La pequeña mago le sujeto una de las muñecas llevando su mano a su bajo vientre, solo tuvo de deslizarla un poco más, y curvar sus dedos, para alcanzar sus pliegues; al verla cerrar los ojos arqueándose con una sonrisa supo que eso era lo que había querido desde un principio. Intento tirar de ella hacia abajo, guiándola sobre su erección pero se resistió.

-¿Quién lo va a saber? -murmuro a la norma no oficial de no mantener relaciones sexuales dentro de los baños gremiales.

Una de las pequeñas manos se deslizo por su torso, dando un pellizco a uno de sus pezones cosa que le arranco un siseo, hasta rodear su falo.

-Hay muchas formas de disfrutar del sexo -susurro antes de comenzar a bombear.

Fue el turno del mago de echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido.

* * *

Sé que el Love Love Fest hace casi un mes que termino, y por tanto esto no tiene mucho sentido, pero al fin he podido encontrar un rato de tranquilidad para poder terminar todos los proms ^^U

Nos leemos en una semana.


End file.
